The Fire
by SoftKitty16
Summary: Kurt Hummel and his warbler friends are going camping in the last days of summer vacation. What can go wrong in this trip?


**Hello everyone, my name is Camila and this is my first ever fic/drabble. This is actually a project for my English class that I wanted to share with the world. English is not my first language, so I apologize if there is any mistake.**

* * *

The Fire

" _So raise your glass if you are wrong,_

 _In all the right ways,_

 _All my underdogs,_

 _We will never be, never be, anything but loud"_

I rolled my eyes for the 100th time in 30 minutes. My friends really didn't find a better time to sing/scream awfully the lyrics of " _Raise your glass_ " by Pink. We were on our way to Boston's lake in Westerville. It's a very nice place to go camping, full of trees and with a beautiful lake in the center. We came every year in the last days of summer vacation, and sadly this will be the last time before we graduate school and start college.

–Could you please shut up? I'm already uncomfortable trying to fit in this spot with these 4 idiots by my side and also hearing your horrible voices, at least sing like you do at glee practice, jeez– I said upset.

–Chill Kurt, this is our last trip to Boston's lake together and we need to have fun and be happy, not grumpy like you are right now. Besides, we sound wonderful–said my good friend Nick.

–Whatever you say Nicky– I said to him while looking through the window.

It took us 20 more minutes to arrive. Thankfully, my friends Blaine, Jeff, Wes, David and Nick took my opinion in consideration and sang decently at a tolerable volume. When we got there, we got out the car, took our stuff and placed them in our favorite place: next to a huge tree a few meters away from the lake.

–God, is good to be back–said Blaine with a sigh, sitting next to me on the grass glancing at the water. Wes was helping David to put on his tent (he never learned how to do it) while Jeff and Nick were collecting wood for the campfire.

–Yeah, I'll miss this place–I said.

I heard a quiet "me too" by my side when suddenly, there was a scream.

–Oh my God, help!

We turned around and I couldn't believe my eyes.

David's tent was on fire!

–What- what happened?!– I screamed standing up and going to where the fire was taking place with Blaine following me from behind.

–I don't know! We had just finished putting it when out of the blue the tent was burning! – exclaimed Wes with a panicked look on his face.

–Hey guys, we are back, oh! I didn't know you had already done a campfire– said Jeff arriving along with Nick with the arms full of sticks.

–That's not a campfire you idiot, that's David's tent! – I said to Jeff, trying to figure out a solution.

–Guys, what are we going to do?! This can cause a forest fire! –exclaimed Blaine.

We all started thinking quickly of a way to stop the fire before the whole place ended up in ashes.

–Oh, I know! How more stupid can we be? We have water right next to us! Quickly, give me something to put water –said David after a minute. The fire wasn't big, so his tent could still be saved along with the lake.

We all went to look through our stuff to see if any of us had something that could be useful.

–How about this 500-cc bottle of Coke? –suggested Jeff while holding said bottle on his hand.

–No, we need something bigger–replied Blaine checking his backpack.

–A 1L bottle of Coke? – asked Nick, taking the object out of our cooler.

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes my friends can be very dumb.

–No stupid, we need like a bowl or something like that–said Wes trying to stop the fire with some of the blankets he had brought.

Then I remembered that I had a bowl full of fruits in my backpack. I stopped searching on my suitcase, opened my bag and looked for it. It wasn't very big, but it could work.

–David! Here!

He looked up and I threw the plastic object to him. When he caught it, he dropped all the fruit to the ground and ran to the lake. He had to refill it 10 times to finally extinguish the fire. Sadly, his tent was almost completely burned and he had to sleep with Wes on his tent.

Later that night, we sat around a real campfire and ate sandwiches.

–You know, I think this was a great start for our last vacations here– I said.

The others agreed. We've had lots of crazy adventures. This was just the begging of another one.


End file.
